Alliances
by Zweii
Summary: Tsuna and co. are shipped off to Italy after his eighteenth birthday so that he can learn how to be a mafia boss. This is the story of his first training as a boss. Many OC's. No current pairings.
1. Prologue

Zweii: Heheh, my first fanfiction……I'm so nervous….

Tsuna: I'm kind of scared. Whenever I'm in fanfiction, bad things seem to happen to me. It's no fair.

Zweii: *pats on back* Yep, well life's not fair. Sorry.

Tsuna: *sniffs* I know. If life were fair, I would never have met Reborn.

Zweii: Too bad, we wouldn't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then. You're just an anime character, so you don't get much say in how your life goes.

Reborn: Zweii does not own any of the characters, except for the OC's. The only OC in this chapter is Nikushimi Itami. She also (thankfully) does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They are the property of Akira Amano, the creator of Reborn!.

* * *

"My name is Nikushimi Itami. Nice to meet you!" The first time Tsuna and his guardians had met Itami, she was a beautiful blonde girl with shining blue eyes who had just transferred to their school. All they boys loved her, and she was popular. She made tons of friends in a short time, because she was nice. She never said a mean thing to anyone, and was always smiling. She seemed to have a bit of an interest in Tsuna nd his guardians, and always appeared in strange places, expecially after their fights, but they brushed this off since she was a good person.

Thankfully for the author, who would have been flamed a whole lot because _this_ Itami was a complete Mary Sue, Itami was gone by the next school year for an unknown reason. Besides, Reborn was always telling Tsuna that this girl was a suspicious character.

_Two Years Later….._(BEST TRANSITION EVER!!!)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Tsuna, now a high school senior, was in total shock.

Reborn, unfazed as usual, repeated what he had said two minutes earlier."I just told you that after your eighteenth birthday, you and your guardians will be going to Italy to be trained as the tenth generation Vongola boss. You will stay there until you take over as the tenth." Tsuna's birthday was in two weeks, and his friends and family had planned a big party for him at the Yamamoto family's sushi resturaunt.

"What about the rest of the school year?! And I can't just disappear!" Tsuna, despite his reputation of being a failure, actually _liked_ living in Japan. "And I'm SURE Hibari won't just leave Namimori like that! Even in the future ark, he was crazy about Namimori!"

"I said you're going to Italy, and that's that. If you resist, we'll just knock you out and drag you there by force. And I've already talked to Hibari."

"Am I ever going to be able to do what I want?"

"No."

And so, that is how Tsuna ended up in Italy three weeks later, living in the Vongola mansion.

* * *

Tsuna: My life causes me pain. You're not even good at writing fanfiction.

Reborn: You better be careful what you say, she's got control over us right now.

Zweii: That's right. I CONTROL ALL!!!!!!

Rebron/Tsuna: 0.0 !!


	2. Tasks

Zweii:…..I'm sorry.

Tsuna: ?

Zweii: I just realized how short my last chapter was. It was just a prologue, though, so it's okay. I think.

Squalo: VOI! Shut up and give them the story already, idiot lady!

Zweii: Hey! I'm not old enough to be called a 'lady'! Where did you come from anyways?

Squalo: VOI! I'll do whatever I want to do!

Zweii: Whatever…..I don't own the characters or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

When Tsuna arrived at the Vongola mansion, he was warmly welcomed by the ninth, Timoteo. "Tsuna! It's been a long time, how have you been?"

"Um, I've been doing well."

"One of the maids will show you to your room. I'd take you there myself, but I have quite a bit of work to be done. I'll see you tomorrow. You and your guardians should get a good rest tonight. You must be tired from your long trip, and you've a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

_Oh great, I have to work as soon as I get here? Ugh._ Tsuna was guided to his room by a maid, as were others. His room was right next to Gokudera and Yamamoto's. And even though Lambo had grown up a bit, he was still given a nanny, who's room was right next to Lambo's. Chrome got her own room in another part of the mansion, since she was a girl. And as for Hibari, he had been given his own apartment near the mansion, since mixing Hibari and people was not a good idea-the household staff had already suffered enough when Xanxus had lived in the main house.

After eating a delicious dinner, some of the people retired for the night while others explored the mansion. Tsuna found out that the Vongola had several large houses on one large estate. The Varia, for instance, had their own mansion-like house, connected to the main house. There was also another house for the servants, and one for subordinates who chose to live on the estate. Only the boss, important people with connections to the boss, and guardians stayed in the main house.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna and his guardians were called into the ninth's office after breakfast. The office was a simple square room, with book shelves on the two walls beside Tsuna when he walked in, and a desk at the end of the room, where the ninth was sitting. The desk was in front of a window with a beautiful view of the Vongola estate's gardens. Outside, it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"How was your night, Tsuna?" The Ninth obviously had something else he needed to say, but he waited for Tsuna's answer.

"Eh? Um….It was great! The rooms were really nice, and the bed was really comfortable. I loved it."

"That's nice to hear. Now, the reason I called you into my office is because I wanted to explain to you what you're in Italy for."

"Oh yeah, Reborn said it was for some kind of training, right?" _I hope it's not as bad as Reborn's training……_

The Ninth smiled, seeming more like a loving grandfather than the boss of an elite Mafia family. "Yes, you will be training for the jobs you will be doing as a boss, by completing real-life tasks, which are, in fact, the same as the responsibilities you will be encountering as a boss."

_Uh oh. That doesn't sound nice. _"Um, just what kind of tasks?"

The Ninth suddenly went into business-mode. "Well, your first task is to make an alliance with a covert assassin group that has recently been found in the area. This is real, so you should try your best. We are not sure of their strengths and abilities yet but it would be better to have them with us rather than against us. You will meet them and gain their trust, before making an alliance. You will be leaving for their base tomorrow with your guardians."

_Ugh, why are they giving me such an important job? _Tsuna was nervous, but he left the room without any spoken complaints. All throughout the day, Gokudera went on about how amazing his 'Juudaime" was and how easy this job would be. Yamamoto just laughed. And so, Tsuna's first task as a Mafia boss-in-training began.

Zweii: Hey……it's longer than last time, at least…I WILL UPDATE OFTEN TO MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF WORDS!!!!

Gokudera: Shut up, stupid lady! You're too loud!

Zweii:………I was called lady again. Anyways, look who's talking.

Gokudera: At least we're not as bad as Squalo.

Zweii/Gokudera: *looks at Squalo*

Squalo: WHAT?!?!?!

Zweii: Oh yeah, review. It makes me write faster. Someone already put me on story alert, so that's why I updated so fast. THANK YOU, STEALTHCLAW! YOU WILL BE IN MY MEMORIES FOREVER! And I need a beta-reader.


End file.
